


the 1

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: It would've been fun... if you would've been the one. (Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The 1" by Taylor Swift


End file.
